Unable to Sleep
by BibbityBobbityBoo
Summary: The night of Dumbledore's death hurts everyone, but it's not his death that upsets Parvati the most.


The corridors were deathly quiet, although Parvati was hardly surprised. At three o'clock in the morning, most of the students were asleep, or at least supposed to be. What really surprised her was the lack of teachers patrolling. The rumors and facts had been swirling around the common room since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came back crying without Neville and Harry, fed by what each student said he or she had heard or seen. Parvati had clung to Lavender, staring at the porthole until Harry came weakly stumbling in.

Something in her clenched up as she watched Ginny run up to Harry and quickly pull him into the corner. Watching them as Ginny tried to get Harry to eat and held him as he cried made Parvati scared. Harry was difficult sometimes, but he was their rallying point, and seeing him so shaken up created horrible images and fears. Parvati insisted on staying in the common room, waiting and watching the porthole, until Lavender literally dragged her upstairs around one, when everyone but the Golden Trio and Ginny had long gone to bed. Parvati could vaguely hear Lavender muttering curses about Hermione as they walked arm-in-arm upstairs and got ready for bed.

It was almost impossible to sleep, not knowing everyone who was hurt or dead. Rumors had been swirling about Bill Weasley, which Ron had quickly silenced, confirming that his brother was indeed in the hospital wing. Beyond that, Ron would say nothing and it was Hermione who had broken the horrible news that Dumbledore had been killed. By whom, neither could bring themselves to say and Ginny was so fiercely protective of Harry that nobody dared to approach the duo.

Parvati had lain awake for what seemed like forever before she noticed the journal laying on her nightstand glowing softly. She smiled and picked it up, knowing before opening it what her sister had to say. Their parents were on their way to Hogwarts at this moment and the girls were expected to be waiting for them at six. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick already knew and would be waking them up and escorting them downstairs. Padma added as a postscript that only one other person had died in the battle and a Gryffondor student was recuperating in the hospital wing. Parvati scribbled a quick thank-you before donning her slippers and slipping quietly downstairs.

She felt guilty for not waking up Lavender to tell her the horrible news or at least letting Hermione know where she was going. Hermione was a little too perceptive for Parvati's liking and had figured things out last year, thankfully not mentioning anything beyond a simple "Don't play with him" during one of the D.A meetings. Parvati suddenly stopped on the stairs when she realized that Hermione hadn't come back to bed and rushed down to the common room.

A new wave of guilt rushed over her as she saw Hermione sleeping in Ron's arms on the sofa by the fire. As happy as she had been for Lavender that she was dating Ron, Parvati had felt horrible watching Hermione crumble. Loyalty to Lavender forced her to be kind to Ron, mean to Hermione's face, and listen to Lavender's ceaseless talking, but Parvati had always tried to comfort Hermione away from Lavender's watchful eye. A few tearful smiles had been her reward, but she felt better knowing that things were patched up between Ron and Hermione now.

It was one of those sickeningly cute scenes, as Hermione's messy curls tumbled over her face and Ron's chest. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist and a protective hand held her arm. Both of her arms were wrapped tightly around him. They looked peaceful, although exhausted, and it made Parvati smile, although she could only feel guilt and longing. She quickly remembered her purpose and slipped quietly out of the common room.

She encountered no ghosts, no students, no teachers, and no Mrs. Norris as she crept along the hallways, praying that she would get neither lost nor caught. Nerves on end, she jumped at every sound and looked thrice around every corner before moving. Parvati was panting by the time she finally made it to the hospital wing and winced as the door creaked open to reveal many empty beds. In the back corner, a curtain had been drawn around the last bed and Parvati could only assume Bill Weasley was behind it. She bit her bottom lip as she scanned the room, hoping he wasn't in isolation.

Her prayers were answered as she not only saw him about four beds away on her left, but also deeply asleep. She laughed as she approached and heard his loud snores. He was laying on his back, both arms bandaged and one leg lifted up, apparently broken. His face was swollen and his nose had a purplish tinge to it. She couldn't help feeling proud of him- brave Neville, fighting those Death Eaters for his friends.

His head turned as if he was in the middle of a fitful dream and Parvati instinctively reached out to smooth his brow and cup his cheek. He rested his head on her head, unaware of who was really comforting him. She sat there for some time, watching him and occasionally touching him to calm him. Neville's snores quieted as the night moved on and dawn approached and appeared to be sleeping more peacefully. Nothing passed by or entered the wing, not even Madame Pomfrey, which both relieved and made Parvati more nervous. Occasionally she looked out the window the attempt to gauge the time, relieved that she could hear someone's nearby grandfather clock.

Around four, she felt that it was getting too close to departure time for her to safely sneak back into the girls' dormitory. Parvati wanted to stay, wanted to see him wake up and tell him everything since she had a horrible feeling she wouldn't get the chance again.

The clock struck for the first time- she rose to leave, turning her face so the sleeping figure couldn't see her crying.

The clock struck for the second time- she stepped away, clenching her fists to prevent herself from turning back.

The clock struck for the third time- she heard a noticed and stopped to turn.

The clock struck for the fourth time- he was looking at her, head tilted slightly to the side, as if wondering why on earth Parvati Patil would be standing barely six inches from his bedside.

All of the sudden, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that she hadn't slept all night; it didn't matter that she would be caught in a matter of seconds. It didn't matter that Dumbledore was dead and that her parents were coming to take her away. It didn't matter that she was Parvati Patil and he was Neville Longbottom. All that mattered what that he needed to know.

Parvati gulped, preparing herself for what she needed to say, and sat down on his bedside, taking his hand in hers.

"Neville," she whispered, trying to keep eye contact, "I have no idea where to begin."

"How about explaining why you're here? That might help a little," he teased weakly, grimacing as he tried to move his head.

"I came to see you- I had to see you. My parents will be here soon and you never came back to the common room and I heard you had gotten hurt…" she rambled, wanting to say everything at once.

"You were worried about me?"

"Oh, of course I was! You left and didn't come back and nobody told me what happened to you! Nevermind that nobody knew I was pacing the common room waiting for you, I didn't know what had happened!" she practically screamed, leaning closer to him.

Neville's eyes widened. "Parvati, you were worried about me? You snuck out of the tower to see me?"

"Well of course I did! I'm here, aren't I?"

Neville smiled and blushed. "I didn't know you cared or I would have told someone to let you know that I'm okay."

"Of course I care! You should have told someone to tell me!" she screamed again, "I've had it for you for years and you go and follow stupid Potter and pals and get yourself attacked by a Death Eater! You did this last year and you did it again last night! You need to stop or my nerves can't take it anymore!"

Neville began to laugh, although his face was blushing worse than ever. "I'm sorry Parvati, please forgive me?"

"Oh will you stop laughing! Of course I'll forgive you! You're alive and that's all that matters!"

Suddenly, Parvati stopped and realized what she had just said. Now, it was her turn to blush. Neville smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Normally, I'd try to kiss you, although knowing me, I'd fall. Or, if I managed to make it to you, kiss you so horribly you'd never be around me again. Seeing as how I'm a little confined right now, let's just assume I tried to do something romantic," he whispered, giving her that adorable smile of his.

Just then, the clock struck the half hour. Both of their eyes widened and Parvati again stepped away from the bed. Neville held her hand for a moment longer, tugging her back.

"Parvati, I'm nowhere near what you deserve and much too simple to understand why you want me of all people, but I want you to know, I won't do this again. As long as you want me, I'll make sure you know as soon as possible that I'm okay."

"You'll keep following the Danger Zone?"" she whispered frantically, looking about to make sure no one was entering the room.

"They're my friends, and despite what everyone thinks, they need me. But if you need me too, I'll do my best to stay safe. I can't promise, especially with my uselessness at most things, but I'll try."

Parvati couldn't delay any longer- she had to leave now if she wanted make it back in time for McGonagall to 'wake her up'. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she leaned forward and kissed Neville quickly before running to the door.

"Parvati!"

"Neville, I can't- I really have to go now!" she hissed, turning in the doorway.

"Just…. just tell me you'll do the same."

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course I will. I don't sneak out of my dormitory for just anyone, you know."

Paravti began to curse time as she ran towards Gryffondor Tower, hating herself for not being able to turn around ad see his face one more time before she went home.


End file.
